


Rules are rules

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 非典型D/S
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	Rules are rules

Shiro一整天没和他说话。  
即便在舰桥开临时会议，他双唇抿紧，对每个赶来的人微笑颔首，随后挤到Sam身边询问早上停机坪消防系统的故障是否解决。Keith就站在他旁边，被两个金瑟人紧贴着小腿，而Shiro没想过要看他一眼。稍后他和MFE从机场回来，打电梯里迎面碰见舰长，也是他帮他们挡住感应门，还颇为耐心地听完了Rizavi的烂笑话并笑起来，他高大的身体贴住Keith肩膀，随即为他让开去路，那只机械臂离开前向他们所有人挥了挥。  
“他真可爱，”Rizavi对Griffin说，“你觉得那条义肢能飞多远？”  
26米。这是正确答案。Shiro曾试着在摄政公园草坪上和Kosmo抢飞盘。狼凭着一点小特效赢了。  
Keith回到自己房间，毫不意外地发现Shiro坐在床脚。  
“晚上好。”他轻松自如地说，纽扣没有松开，鞋子也没脱掉，那套在私人领地变得非常不舒服的制服一丝不苟绷在身上。“我以为你会晚点回来，Shiro。”Keith说，他手里还拿着PADD。然而Shiro只是盯着他瞧，那表情很明显在说“我们讨论过这个了”。  
于是Keith只好站正了些，低声说：“长官。”他的喉咙发紧，皮肤后如一眼流着硫磺的热泉，在触及Shiro的目光后冷却。对方伸开双臂，等着Keith走进环抱，一条膝盖支在地面。温顺，服从，训诫。  
Keith张开嘴好让Shiro探进拇指，指头尖顶着一侧腮肉，弄得口水淋淋。Shiro宽大手掌在他面部异样轻柔地描画，仿佛用尺、用刻刀将他从石膏里解放，在光下闪着原始的、光怪陆离的赤裸。他低下头将鼻子拱进Keith的发里，牙齿找见耳垂，不慌不忙地品尝，Keith那边耳朵暂时变成一个装载Shiro湿湿的喘息、吻与声音的容具，紧接着对方在他看不见的地方低低笑了一声，于是他的碎片尽数散落到Shiro怀中。他向他温存保证：我会将你拼好的。  
“站起来吧。”Shiro命令道，食指勾住Keith的皮带扣。他臀部两侧被大手扶着，牙齿牵起衬衫下摆，Shiro顺着小腹细细的毛发向上舔，在肚脐边亲了一下，像安抚一个幼儿。Keith在裤子里胀得越来越难受，但勉强忍耐，一声不响。“士兵应当服从命令，是不是？”Shiro对他的窘境熟视无睹，笑吟吟昂首问道。Keith只是微微抬了抬下巴，发出颤抖一声“嗯”。  
这让对方的表情严厉起来。“回答是或不是，士兵。”  
“是，长官。”  
他终于吐出，额角冒汗，Shiro似乎感到了满意。  
“好好服从，守些规矩，就能得到奖赏。你没忘记这些吧，士兵？”他说着拉开Keith外裤的拉链，但并没指望对方回答。男孩勃起的老二正握在他手里呢，他的形状不错，Shiro圈起手指、挤奶油一般，让黏糊糊的液体从小孔冒出来，一个分外异星的体征。性对Keith来说总意味着大量的、令人难堪的分泌物，粘腻的手指与挫败感，爱人和自己都躺在一片性的沼泽。还好Shiro起初只是有点惊讶。  
“你射了不少。”他说，眯起眼检视沾满手掌的半乳状的精液，然后舔了舔拇指。“尝着像棉花糖。”他用舌头刮掉嘴唇上那些，这场景当然很辣，另一方面又弄得Keith挺难堪：“呃，谢谢？”  
Shiro用其他方式奖励他——他一向无比慷慨。只消Keith说对了、做对了，他就允许他使用自己，不管哪儿都行，男孩。这也是Keith沉迷于此的原因之一。他慢条斯理给他手淫，一旦Keith被挑起一点又马上停住，掌控他像猫玩弄爪子里的金丝雀。结局只有一个：指向吞咽与湿滑的脏器。  
Shiro往下舔了一记。  
他差点到了。“Shiro我——”  
动作令人痛苦地中止，Shiro等着他改正错误。“——长官。”哽咽水一般溢出来。对方点点头。  
“没有我的允许，你就不能射。”Shiro告诉他，“你能忍住吗？”  
“能，长官。”  
Shiro没再用嘴，似乎知道这样他会受不住，他的指腹摸过阴茎表面的静脉，比量着它在掌中的样子，他们很好地合契在一起，圆胀的龟头从虎口处捅出来，Keith不能低头，因此只好盯着Shiro锌白的头发。他的睫毛也成了银色的，显得眼珠愈发乌黑。  
“你想高潮一回吗，士兵？”Shiro问道。Keith说了是。是的，长官，我想射到你的嘴唇和鼻子上，让你的睫毛往下挂着我的东西。我想让你合上眼皮因为怕被弄到眼睛里，那时候你的鼻子会小小地皱起来，有趣极了。  
脑子总比嘴跑得快。Keith因重重的一下抚摸头皮发麻。“你可真大。”Shiro以那种折磨人的力道继续，“我打赌我五十秒以内就能让你射出来……士兵，但是再吸你两下，你还是能硬起来，是不是？因为你不想让我失望？”  
“你没说可以，我就不能射，长官。”  
“好孩子。”他笑了，“抱歉，忘了这个。现在你有我的许可了。”  
他说着低头将Keith含进嘴里，用舌头卖力吮吸起来。这可真是最糟糕的做法，尽管只有前端被吸和摸和舔，Keith的腿还是抖得快站不住，他就要抓住Shiro的肩膀稳定身体，但如果真这么干了，Shiro就什么都不会给他。  
在全部吞下去之后，Shiro站起身来：“帮我解扣子，好吗？”他自己在Keith笨拙地撕扯下他的外套时对付腰带、从外裤踏出来。Shiro将皮带扔到床上，Keith不知道待会儿会不会用到这个，因而打了个哆嗦。  
他的血在焚烧。他的下体被精液、汗水和唾液浸得潮湿绵软。Shiro赤着身子向后躺到床上，引他跪至自己双腿间，但保持了令人心痒的几厘米、几指节距离。对方侧过去一些，抬起一条大腿。  
他的股缝向外露着个半透明的树脂环。一颗珠子嵌进泛红的穴口里，那后面无疑躺着更多。Shiro伸出一只手拨了拨那个环。  
“我一直为你戴着这东西呢，士兵，有小半天了。”他毫不在意般说，仿佛屁股里塞着一串情趣玩具走来走去不是什么大不了的事情。Keith的阴茎敏感得已经有些痛了，他半勃着，对着他的上司这副样子艰难吞下口水。Shiro观察他的表情，一边玩弄着珠串，一颗珠子被拽出穴口，水光淋淋，又让他用食指塞了回去。他在这自我抚慰中半阖起眼睛轻声呻吟着。  
“在电梯那我差点高潮了，”他似乎正回想那个场景，脖颈通红，“老天……你不能就那么看着我。”  
“可我什么也没做。”  
Shiro拧了他乳头一下，疼得他嘶嘶吸气，下面可悲地更加硬了。“规矩点。”对方轻斥，“你只能看看，士兵，我没说你可以碰任何地方。”  
“我明白，长官。”  
Shiro让他把玩具弄出来，但不能碰到他。Keith咬着嘴唇、在他大开的双腿间小心翼翼地拽动那个圆环。前两个毫无阻碍地出来了，后面的却越来越大。Keith猜想是它们滑动时碰到了Shiro的前列腺才会让他叫成那样。  
第四个，Shiro的小腹绷得紧紧，硬着的性器不时戳刺肚皮，第六个令他穴口痉挛、将珠子咬紧了，好像不想让它离开自己的身体。  
Keith只好慢下来，不愿伤到他，垂下去的珠链蹭着Shiro的股缝，床单上有些水痕，他将最后两个珠子牵出来。Shiro气喘吁吁，简直像已经高潮了一次。  
“你表现得很、很好，Keith，”他的声音失去了维持至今那种游刃有余的控制，“来吧，拿你想要的，你可以上我了。”  
他们用不着润滑了——Keith的老二还湿着，Shiro则被珠子搅得很软。“我能舔你的乳头吗，长官？”Keith在向前挺进去时问道，他双臂撑着Shiro头颅两侧。对方潦草地哼了一声表示同意。他的胸口已经涨红了，乳头挺立，Keith舌头顶得尖尖的，去碰那小块皮肉，仿佛从可可表面舐去盐粒、要被烫一小下。但甜味道蛊惑，他又舔吃一口，让Shiro的呻吟流进下腹，抽走他喉咙里的水。  
他俯下身好让腰用上力，Shiro在他小幅度的操干下晃动着，一开始还在说些鼓励、和赞赏的情话，就像对着孩子扔去糖果那般。之后他仰起头来，近乎脆弱地叫着，从那里面已经分辨不出什么有意义的字句了。在Keith慢下速度的时候，Shiro两条胳臂搂住他的背脊，下意识地抬起臀部、将Keith夹紧。  
过度敏感叫人不好受，Keith在他耳边用气声说：“你得说要我做什么，长官，不然我不知道该怎么办。”  
Shiro的嘴唇温热贴在他的颈窝之中，话语从皮肤的嗡鸣后透出来，听上去像“不”或“更多”。  
“我听不见，长官。”  
“操我，”他大声了点，急促到每个音节都碰撞在一起，“再……深一点，更用力些……操到我射出来。”  
每一次撞进去Keith都觉得自己就要射了，他在流血的嘴唇上体尝这份快感，他清楚地知道在Shiro体内高潮是种什么感觉，也正是这将他向悬崖推去。于是他缓下来，停下来，Shiro在他腿上不高兴地扭动着。“怎么了，长官，你说不出话来吗？”他的心脏压在肋骨上，真疼，“你得给我点指令，快一点，长官，快说。”  
“换个姿势吧。”Shiro听上去好像喘不过气来，Keith几乎要可怜他了。他们换成背入的姿势，Keith捧住他的臀部时Shiro没有抗拒。  
如果Shiro乐意，大可以将Keith掀倒自己骑上去、骑到他心满意足为止，但他宁愿如此，宁愿在Keith缓缓磨着他的内壁时低泣般让他用力些，从背后能看到他的耳朵已变得血红。他明明拥有这一切，拥有Keith并全权掌控，但现在他的命令听起来也像恳求一样。  
当他真正泄露出那一句“求你”时，Keith忍不住咬了他的肩膀，Shiro的手在下面胡乱摸着自己，并不断磨蹭湿床单、在他的阴茎上晃动屁股。Keith拿起放在床脚的皮带，突然捉住他的手扳到背后，层层捆缚起来。  
Shiro发出一串含混的咕噜和抗议，十指松开握起，徒劳地想挣开那皮革。“你让我把你操射。也就是说你不能碰自己。”Keith告诉他，“长官，你明白这是规矩。”  
“K、Keith该死，我……”Keith很确定此刻他被干得翻白眼了，他粗暴地卡住对方手腕，捅开他颤缩的甬道。他想着，一会儿自己要用舌头把射到Shiro屁股的精液都舔出来，舔干净，但这都是之后的计划了。  
而且也得Shiro允许才行。  
他碰碰对方的裸背，令Shiro条件反射地缩了一下，下面跟着吸紧了，Keith只好先抽出来，看着他的长官撅起屁股、穴口滑出丝丝乳白，他的手腕上尽是勒痕。Keith知道他现在说不出什么来，因此自顾自活动酸痛的肢体，被他们遗忘的玩具在床沿垂下一半，Keith还在为Shiro竟然没表扬他略感不快，他多么循规蹈矩，一只听话的宠物。他捡起那串链子，塞了一个到Shiro体内。  
那东西果然马上掉出来，Shiro此刻太湿，因为异物感稍微回过神，扭头看着他。Keith解开他腕上的皮带，随后将它绕上Shiro大腿，绑紧到肌肉胀红。“Keith？”对方带着鼻音询问，Keith重又拿过珠串。  
“你之前说得很对，”他平静地说，“我还能再硬一次。硬得很快。”他让对方感受自己的勃起在股缝滑动。“我不想让你失望，这是你说的，长官。你说过，规则就是规则。”

END


End file.
